Jrock Wiki
Welcome to Jrock Music Wiki A place where you can find everything and anything that you need for Jrock and other Japanese music for reference or whatever you need. There are many Jrock bands in Japan, here are of of the top 17 ;3 or at least my top 17. I personally don't like An cafe but since so many people do, i'd just add it too my list >.< 1. Uverworld 2. Gazette 3. Vidoll 4. Girugamesh 5. D'espairs Ray 6. D 7. Malice Mizer 8. Dir En Grey 9. Versailles 10. Alice Nine 11. LM C. 12. Ayabie 13.Rentrer en Soi 14. L'arc en Ciel 15. An Cafe 16. SuG 17. Miyavi Most of these bands are made up of 5 memebers. The Top band is Uverworld, Leader and vocalist is Takuya, the band's songs were openings and endings of popular animes(Such as Bleach, Hitman reborn, and Gundam). When Jrock memebers are out in the open, many people don't charge after them because many people don;t know about Jrock bands because Jrock bands are underground bands meaning they are independent bands. They are over 50 Jrock bands. Any other questions please visite me on my website - http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1235727358&ref=search News Uverworld (# 1) is still an active band, their new single came out in 2010, GOLD (link to video here with download link in despcription - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_xfD36UYlo ) Gazette (# 2) is also still active since 2002, they hav a new single, 2010 called Pledge, comes out in December Vidoll (# 3) is still active but the leader/vocalist won't be singing for awhile due to his blood clot in this throat (he won't be singing high notes anymore) and will be undergoing surgery and recovery Also their latest single is Eve, December,2, 2009 Girugamesh (# 4) is also still active and their new single will come out in October 6, 2010 called Inochi no Ki イノチノキ D'espairs Ray (# 5) is active and their single called "Love is Dead" i released on April 14, 2010. D (# 6 ) is active and their single Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai" released on July 28 2010 heres a link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltCNrdxdAHE Malice Mizer (# 7) is no longer active beacuse of the leader, Gackt, going on his solo carreer Dir en Grey (# 8) is active but i hav no further information of this band sorry >.< Versailles (# 9) is active but they are still touring so they hav no further singles in 2010 and if they do please edit this page again x3 beacuse the last single was Ascended Master released on June 24th 2009 Alice Nine (# 10) is still active and their new single is Senkou 閃光 being released 2010.08.25 LM C. (# 11) is still active but are in tours and no further singles were made, last sinlge made was Ghost Heart released on November 4, 2009 Ayabie (# 12) is still active and their new single is Dramatic released on June 16, 2010 Rentrer en Soi (# 13) their activeness is unknown, their last single was Unending Sanctuary released on the 30th of July 2008 L'arc en Ciel (# 14) they are no longer active, their leader/vocalist Hyde left and began his solo career. He has also made a successful movie with Gackt named Moon Child An Cafe (# 15) they are still active and their former and belvoed member Bou has left the group for personal reasons and was replaced by Takuya, their last single was Natsu Koi ★ Natsu GAME released on August 12, 2009 SuG (# 16) is still active and their new single is to be released on 1 September 2010 called Rockin' Playing Game Miyavi (# 17) is still active and married with a little child and his latest single is Torture release on September 15, 2010 Websites that you can Find awesome pictures of these Awesome band!! ALSO! Links to Jrock Website =3 JROCK PICTURES/IMAGES : http://photobucket.com/ http://images.search.yahoo.com/images http://www.google.com/imghp?hl=en&tab=wi http://visualx.baka-koneko.com/gallery/ http://www.fanpop.com/spots/jrock/images JROCK WEBSITE : http://www.jrock.com/ http://www.jrockrevolution.com/ http://www.rabbitprince.com/jrock/index.html Category:Browse